This invention relates to head-up displays or wearable eyeglasses with auxiliary electronic display systems which are detachably secured with a system of magnets. There is prior art in the field of head-up displays or wearable eyeglass display systems which are best known for their use in military aircraft. However, mobile head-up displays are just now coming to market for use with wearable computers as well as other applications. One major issue for user acceptance of wearable head-up displays is their bulk and inconvenience to don and doff. Many manufacturers sell arrangements that look like large modified headphones to mount these displays. The pressure on the head from these mounting arrangements may lead to headaches and discomfort. In addition, in an effort to create a one-size fits all device, manufacturers are creating articulated boom arms that allow the display to be positioned in various locations in front of the eye. Unfortunately, these boom mounts often move excessively when the user walks or performs other physical activities. In addition, positioning the display on a boom mount takes considerable time and effort.
Manufacturers envision the user being able to glance at the display, move it out of the user's line of sight when finished, and then return it to the line of sight when needed. Unfortunately, the amount of effort required to readjust the display places an unreasonable onus on the user. Furthermore, there are minimal if any existing incremental adjusting capabilities which may be required for sensitive optical display systems. What is needed is a small, lightweight mounting solution that allows the user to don and doff the display quickly while slipping into place with equal facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,896, issued to Chao, et al. on Jul. 25, 2000, contemplated a prefabricated, eyeglass frame with a bridge including a magnetic member and retaining mechanisms for attaching and supporting auxiliary lenses; however, unlike the solution advanced in the present invention, this method is cumbersome, requires the user to remove the glasses from their face in order to separate the auxiliary lenses and/or frame, does not have the initial ability to be adjusted by the user for incremental fine tuning and did not contemplate use in conjunction with electronic optical display systems incorporated on auxiliary lenses, thus leaving the pertinent field open for development.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,141, issued to Zider on Oct. 31, 2000, contemplated prefabricated, permanently affixed or imbedded magnetic mounts comprised of male and female fitted parts on a combination of one or all of the eyeglass bridge, temples and frames in an effort to minimize slippage and provide structural support which it claimed had not been successfully achieved in the past; however, unlike the solution advanced in the present invention this method is cumbersome, does not have the initial ability to be adjusted by the user for incremental fine tuning and did not contemplate use in conjunction with electronic optical display systems incorporated on auxiliary lenses, thus leaving the pertinent field open for development.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,774, issued to Cate on Dec. 26, 2000, also contemplated magnetically attached auxiliary lenses in combination with bridge or temple mechanical support which could be removed easily while minimizing slippage; however, unlike the solution advanced in the present invention this method is prefabricated, does not have the initial ability to be adjusted by the user for incremental fine tuning and did not contemplate use in conjunction with electronic optical display systems incorporated on auxiliary lenses, thus leaving the pertinent field open for development.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,974, issued to Spitzer on Mar. 20, 2001, introduced a head-mountable image display system similar to eyeglasses capable of providing an image to a user's eye separate from ambient light and although significantly more compact than relevant art in the field as discussed in the first paragraph above, maintains use of a head frame comprised of a support boom, head band, eyepiece and related input/output components which reduce the aesthetic and minimalistic accomplishments that the present invention achieves by introducing the display system incorporated upon removable auxiliary lenses, thus leaving the pertinent field open for development.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,179, issued to Lee on May 15, 2001, presents another means of attaching clip-on sunshades to spectacles via magnets and hinge mounting; however, unlike the solution advanced in the present invention this method is prefabricated, does not have the initial ability to be adjusted by the user for incremental fine tuning and did not contemplate use in conjunction with electronic optical display systems incorporated on auxiliary lenses, thus leaving the pertinent field open for development.